Compasses and Shiny Triangles
by Red Stockings
Summary: SparringtonCapturing Jack Sparrow has always been one of the Commodore’s ambitions however, he never pictured it would involve a bottle of brandy and a game of shots.


**Compasses and shiny triangles**

Sparrington pairing

**Capturing Jack Sparrow has always been one of the Commodore's ambitions; however, he never pictured it would involve a bottle of brandy and a game of shots.**

Jack landed with an unhealthy thud on the hard wood of the deck, and stared up at a swimming picture of four people looking down upon him. As the seconds ticked by, the four became two; each holding worry and concern in their eyes.

"Jack I swear you'll be the death of yerself someday," Anamaria scoffed once she knew the captain was breathing, and held out her hand for Jack to take. "'Tis not yer job to be settin' the sails anyway! You should be playin with that compass of yours and those shiny triangles, like other captains' do."

Jack screwed up his nose and looked up at the mainmast from where he had just fallen a fair few feet onto the unforgiving deck below. He didn't even remember why he'd been scaling the rigging.

"What was I doin'...ah lass remind me," Jack mumbled as he pulled on her strong hand to stand up.

Ana frowned.

"You were 'elping with the sails _Captain_. Mart'in got'em tangled, aye?" Ana answered apprehensively.

"Oh right you are love!" Jack said setting his hat straight. "Alright up there Mr Martin?"

The redheaded man looked down at his Captain from his higher advantage. He appeared to be hanging on to the ropes a little more carefully now. Clearly Jack's fall had reminded the pirate of the fact that _he_ was also mortal, and might not be so lucky should he suffer the same fall.

"Aye Captain Sparrow Sir," he answered wobbling in the wind. "The sails be fine now Sir, no need ter climb back up."

Jack nodded at him. He liked that fellow. He never forgot his captain's title like _some_ people on board.

"Ye right Capt'n? Ye fell off the rigging sum'in rotten," Gibbs asked cheerily, clapping Jack on the back with a rough hand.

Wincing and admitting a noise that sounded like acute pain, Jack's flinching movement answered that no, he wasn't alight. It was only because he'd managed to catch hold of a hanging rope, that the particularly strong gust of wind hadn't cost him more than a few bruises.

"Ship to Port Captain!" Martin shouted from above them. "Off the port bow!"

Jack limped to the port side of his ship and pulled the spyglass from its place on his belt.

"Blast," he cursed. "It's the damned Navy."

"Commodore Norrington to be sure Jack," Ana said scowling at the other ship.

"Man the guns!" Jack shouted as he turned to face his slapdash crew. "Get on with it, you mangy curs!"

A cannonball crackled threw the air as it flew, and imbedded it's self in the side of Jack's ship. Scowling and counting off the number of times they had been hit in order to look for leaks later, Jack continued shouting orders until he was closely missed by another cannon shot.

The ball that missed Jack by an inch hit the mast and sent a spray of splinters into the air. Hiding his face from the onslaught of shards of wood, Jack felt something heavy crash into him, and he realised all too late that the mast had fallen from its proud place.

Once again, Jack was on the floor. Only this time there was no one to help him up. No friendly faces, or outstretched hands, just the smell of gunpowder and the shouts and calls of orders. Trapped under the fallen mast, Jack had no choice but to wait. -- Wait for the fight to be over, or until someone noticed him, and came to help. As he lay still, he realised both options seemed very far away.

Another rain of splinters fell down on the decks, and clawed at Jack's face, leaving small trails of blood in their wake. Shutting his eyes against the noise, Jack noticed a silence fall amongst his crew. The shadow of someone fell over his face and he opened his eyes slowly. A pair of legs stood in front of him, and although he couldn't lift his head from the deck to see more, he knew whom they belonged to.

Commodore Norrington looked at the man laying facedown on the deck, his body trapped under the fallen mast, and his face stippled with blood and gunpowder. The pirate coughed blood from his mouth, and Norrington watched it run onto the deck before the pirate spoke.

"Hello James."

"Well Mr Sparrow, this was certainly unexpected," Norrington said as he looked upon the sorry sight of the captain.

"Was thinkin' the same mate," Jack replied smiling. "No, actually I was thinkin'... how long are you likely to leave me here?"

James smiled.

"No rush now Mr Sparrow, especially since tragedy becomes you much more than heroism," James replied, enjoying the power over a situation he hadn't created. But Sparrow wasn't the only one he needed to think of, there were others on board, and until they were all accounted for, he wasn't going to let himself be distracted. He didn't want to be listening to one of the captain's tales and feel the sharp end of knife from one of his crew.

"Well at least move the mast so I can see you James," Jack tried again. If the mast was moved so it wasn't pressing upon the back of his head, Jack was confident he'd be able to wriggle free when Norrington wasn't looking.

"And tell me Mr Sparrow why I would do that?" James asked looking around the deck and asking in a very uninterested way.

Jack realised he was loosing the Commodore's interest and decided upon a change of tack.

"Because it hurts," he mumbled. His short answer made James look back at him for an instant and then mock.

"Good," he replied before walking away.

Jack grinned; so far so good.

Jack was left trapped under the mast for the next hour, whilst James supervised the removal of the pirates into the brig. It was assessed that the ship wasn't sinking, and therefore the crew could be stored safely.

Abandoned, Jack tapped his fingers on the wooden deck and waited. James would be fussing about him any moment now. He could feel eyes burning into him, and he began to count under his breath.

"One, two, three..." Jack whispered as James walked closer to him. "Four, five, six..."

"Well Mr Sparrow, it seems your ship has been spared from the depths of the sea, but unfortunately I cannot say the same for half of your crew," James said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Seven, eight, nine..."

"Mr Sparrow?" James asked after he received no sign of response. "Sparrow?"

"Ten!"

"Men, for goodness sake get this mast off him!" James bellowed sharply. "I told you to watch him!" he said rounding upon one of his men.

The mast was hauled away from him, and Jack had to bite the insides of his cheeks to stop himself from smiling. His plan was working. James thought he was unconscious, or worse, dead, and therefore he'd probably be taken off the deck and put somewhere where he could most likely make an escape.

"Is he still breathing?" James asked as he watched someone check for a pulse.

"Yes Sir."

James sighed relieved.

"Take him onto the Dauntless and put him in my cabin. Mr Sparrow needs to be questioned, and I don't particularly fancy standing in the brig for hours on end," James ordered was Jack was carried away.

Jack grinned into the collar of his coat, but kept his eyes closed. James had been worried about him; Jack had heard it in his voice. Maybe this would be more interesting that he had thought.

Jack was thrown onto a chair and laughed at before the door slammed shut, and the supposedly unconscious pirate was left alone. Jack opened an eye slowly and looked around. When he was confident that he was alone, he lifted his head and stared at the papers and objects on the desk.

Grabbing a pen and dripping it into the ink, Jack began drawing squiggles on a piece of paper. Finally a stickman version of himself, with single-lined legs with big boots and a large hat, strutted across the page.

He had no idea how long he would have to wait here, but it was an improvement upon lying on the deck of the _Pearl_, where he had spent two long lately lying upon. Finishing his drawing by giving the penned version of himself a wide grin, Jack signed it _Jack_, and put the pen down.

Reaching to his head, he realised he'd lost his hat and wandered over to a cupboard. Maybe there was another one in here. Instead of hats, Jack found something much better – brandy. Pulling out a bottle, Jack froze as the door creaked slowly open.

James walked into the room and started. He'd been expecting to see Sparrow in the chair where the men had said they'd left him, not awake and looking through his possessions.

"You were supposed to be unconscious," James said removing his hat and placing it on a hook. His coat also found itself on the hook.

"Supposed ter be yes," Jack said grinning and straightening up. "But not."

James looked ready to ask another question, maybe about Jack's piece of trickery, but his attention was caught by something else.

"What do you have there?" he asked abruptly.

Jack looked down at the bottle.

"Brandy, savvy? Looks awfully intoxicating, terribly bad for you Commodore... in fact, I'm most likely doin' you a favour by takin' it away, it'll only make you ill love," Jack said swaying the bottle about and making the liquid inside slosh against each side alternatively.

"You will put that back," James ordered.

"Just a sip," Jack said opening the bottle. "No? Well how about we play a little game..."

James looked behind him at the slightly open door and shut it firmly. The pirate held up the bottle enticingly and grinned wickedly. James raised an eyebrow.

"What sort of game is it?" James asked making sure no one could hear him other than Jack.

"A game I like ter call questions," Jack answered. "And there's a lock on that door by the way James."

James looked up above him, Jack was right, there _was_ a lock. He'd never noticed that before, but considering he spent most of his time above deck, James considered it not very surprising.

"So there is," James said looking at it.

"Well, now you can stop standin' there and lock the door," Jack ordered as he bent down again to take some glasses.

"I never agreed to this Sparrow. You are now a prisoner aboard this ship, and I will not have you making demands."

Jack shrugged and sat back down at the table, his nimble hands placing the glasses in the right places and filling them both with brandy.

James looked behind him once more and slid the bolt home. What did he have to loose anyway? It had been years since he'd been drunk, and Sparrow wasn't going anywhere, the ship was filled to the brim with people who would detain him.

"Alright Sparrow, tell me the rules," James said taking his place opposite the pirate.

Jack stared at him for a moment, perhaps wondering whether James was being serious or not, then picked up his glass.

"I ask you a question or dare you, and if you don't answer, you take a shot of brandy, savvy?" Jack said looking up through his eyelashes.

James flushed at the impression of danger in the game. This could lead to anything, but there was a sensation of recklessness in his blood. The thrill of capturing the _Black Pearl_ had made him giddy and confident. He'd done his duty for the day, so why not have some fun?

"I understand," he said taking the glass Jack was holding out before him. "Who is to go first?"

Jack still seemed unsure about the readiness in which James had accepted, but James wasn't prepared to reassure him. He was, however, prepared for questions and the acute taste of brandy.

"I'll flip a coin," Jack said. He then waited for James to take the hint and pass him a coin.

Sighing, James reached into his pocket and withdrew a coin. Jack held out his hand and James dropped it into his palm.

"Tails," James whispered as Jack tossed it high in the air.

The coin was caught effortlessly and placed hard on the back of Jack's left hand. James saw instantly he'd called wrong.

"Better luck next time mate," Jack said pocketing the coin. "Now, what to ask..."

James sat back in his chair and waited.

"Who did you first take to your bed?" Jack asked, his eyes flashing dangerously in the dark cabin light.

James sputtered.

"P-pardon?"

"Answer or forfit," Jack said smiling with the side of his mouth.

"I think I'll drink," James said draining the glass empty.

Jack shrugged and waited his turn. It took a long time in coming.

"Why are you a pirate?" James asked finally. If he was going to play this game, he might as well ask something worthwhile.

"Didn't 'ave anythin' else love. Piracy was me only option" Jack asked leaning forward and filling James' glass.

"That wasn't a proper answer Jack. You'll have to do a dare or drink now." James said folding his arms and waiting for the pirate's decision.

He was interested to know whether Jack would be able to swallow the drink without cringing.

Jack took the glass and swallowed the drink. Coughing slightly, he fixed James with a questioning stare.

"Rather strong eh mate?" he asked placing his glass down. Continuing with the large glasses would send them slumping off their chairs pretty soon.

James refilled the glass.

"Complaining?" he asked as he sat back.

"Course not!" Jack exclaimed offended.

"Good, because it's your turn."

Jack thought hard for a moment. James wouldn't be able to keep taking shots for too long, since the drink was even stronger than even _he'd_ expected.

"Ever been with a man?" he asked winking.

"What?"

"Yes or no James, but t'is got to be the truth savvy?" Jack warned as he waited.

"I will not answer that Jack," James said annoyed.

"Because you have!" Jack exclaimed looking pleased with either himself or James.

"I said I wouldn't answer," James tried again.

"Nothing ter be ashamed of love," Jack said putting his hands behind his head and regarding him in a new light. "Tis the life of the sea."

"It is not the life of the sea, and I never said I was ashamed...I," James stopped, horribly aware that he had just betrayed himself. His past that he had swore never to remember, he had just revealed to Jack Sparrow.

"Have...have you ever...?" he asked looking at Jack fearfully.

Perhaps Jack had only been joking, maybe he'd been teasing and now he would be disgusted with him. Searching for that look of revulsion he'd seen cloud in his mother's eyes when she'd discovered the truth, James waited for Jack to be shocked. But the change never appeared.

"Aye, few times," Jack replied as if he'd just been asked the most normal thing in the world. But then maybe it was everyday for him. James had no idea what pirates talked about.

"Oh," he replied feeling silly. "Right."

James had no idea what had happened, only that Jack had come towards him quickly, and now his arms were wrapped around him. Pulling Jack closer to him, James felt him place his knee beside his own legs to steady himself. Jack took James' hand and guided it to the inside of his leg.

Suddenly James lost all confidence in the situation and pushed Jack away.

"I can't," he said looking away.

Jack stepped back and looked down upon the seated man with the sad brown eyes he used whenever something unexpectedly bad happened. Why was he being rejected now? Maybe he'd been too keen to move past just kissing. Maybe if he apologised they could continue slowly.

"I'm sorry if..."

"It's not you, even if you did pounce on me Jack. It's just last time, well, it hurt too much."

Jack smiled.

"I won't hurt this time I promise," he said trying to reach for him again, but James pushed him back once more.

"No, I don't mean physically hurt. Well, yes it did hurt, but that wasn't what I meant," James mumbled.

Jack waited impatiently. He wished James would just tell him he wasn't interested then maybe he could go and calm himself down somewhere. This waiting and talking was just making it more difficult to keep his hands away.

"It just didn't work out," James finished looking up.

"And you think _we_ would?" Jack asked more confused than he was ready to admit.

"No, you're a pirate," James answered as if only just realising.

"Well let me go then," Jack said walking to the door. Anymore of the Commodore's pleading glances and pouting lips, and he would go crazy.

"I can't."

Jack sat back down. Standing was too difficult now. The throbbing between his legs could no longer be ignored. If James didn't let him go now, he'd be forced to relieve himself in front of him.

"You have to be hanged."

That solved the problem. All the desire he'd felt seconds before disappeared in a cold sweat.

"See, there we are Commodore, problem solved. Have the night, and then get rid of me in the morning. I'm not one to cry out on a scaffold," Jack said ironically.

"William was a pirate too," James said looking at Jack with eyes that held a story. "I won't do it again."

Jack sat stock-still feeling the cold chills that ran up and down his spine.

"Bootstrap," he whispered.

Never in all his years would he have connected Bill's James with the James that sat in front of him.

"He never came back," James continued quietly. "I was young and foolish enough to believe that he would. I suppose I got what I deserved."

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat. Bill had never come back because _he_, Jack Sparrow, 'the cocky little strumpet' had walked into his life. Telling him to forget his wife and child, telling him to forget his newfound lover, and join him on the _Pearl_ in the search for cursed treasure. What a strange circle things had come in.

"Bill Turner?" Jack asked, he had to be sure.

"Bill? Well I suppose you must have known him as Bill. He was a Turner in any case," James answered. "And yes, before you lie and tell me a fairy story about how he sprouted wings and flew away, I knew he'd joined your crew. He wrote me a letter, full to bursting about tales of the wonderful Captain Jack Sparrow. You can't imagine how much I hated you."

"I think I can," Jack replied remembering the first time they met. "Small world init?"

"Extremely," James replied smiling slightly.

Jack felt himself growing hard once more. His unstable blood was flowing away from his overheated, flushed face and rushing once more between his legs. Wishing his heart wasn't pumping so rapidly, Jack stood up.

"I mean ter escape James, I thought you might like ter know. I'll be gone by mornin', but if you want me ter come back, ask me when I can't say no," Jack said walking to the middle of the room.

"I won't let you say no," James said pressing his lips to Jack's and letting the pirate take the lead.

Hands in his hair and on his hips, James felt he was walking backwards in a daze. Colliding into a table and knocking it to the floor with a heavy crash, James pulled away from Jack and looked worriedly towards the door.

"Do people regularly burst into your quarters James?" Jack asked, concerned that James' eyes were constantly darting to the door. "You need ter set some rules mate."

James felt the wall behind him and lifted his arms so that Jack wouldn't rip his shirt, but would take it off properly.

"I rather like your rules," he whispered as Jack kissed his neck.

"Yes? And what were those?"

James wrapped his fingers in Jack's hair and pulled hard as Jack bit the top of his shoulder.

"Truth, drink, or dare,"

Jack grinned at him.

"Ingredients for the unexpected," Jack replied pulling away to remove his own shirt.

"Do this often then Mr Sparrow?" James asked amused at the emergency in which Jack was acting.

Jack stopped in front of him. His chest washed with the sun to a light brown, marred only by the scars from his past.

"No," he admitted, denting his reputation just slightly. "Usually I just sit and play with compasses and shiny triangles."

**End**

**A/N:** Confused by the triangles? I believe one of the ships instruments for measuring distances and the like, is a triangular shape, and therefore most possibly shiny.

Ps, Bill and James? Yes, Bill and James. Providing James was in the Caribbean before Elizabeth's crossing, this pairing is possible. But since it was only there to make Jack somewhat confused and jealous, let's not go into the details.

Thank you for reading, and if you've gotten all the way down here, please review!


End file.
